Electrostatic clamps or chucks (ESCs) are often utilized in the semiconductor industry for clamping substrates during plasma-based or vacuum-based semiconductor processes such as etching, CVD, and ion implantation, etc. Capabilities of the ESCs, including non-edge exclusion and wafer temperature control, have proven to be quite valuable in processing semiconductor substrates or wafers, such as silicon wafers. A typical ESC, for example, comprises a dielectric layer positioned over a conductive electrode, wherein the semiconductor wafer is placed on a surface of the ESC (e.g., the wafer is placed on a surface of the dielectric layer). During semiconductor processing (e.g., plasma processing), a clamping voltage is typically applied between the wafer and the electrode, wherein the wafer is clamped against the chuck surface by electrostatic forces.
A subset of electrostatic clamps, referred to as Johnsen-Rahbek (J-R) clamps, utilize “leaky” dielectric layers (e.g., semiconductive dielectric layers having bulk resistances of between approximately 1×109 to 1×1012 Ohm-cm) in contact with the wafer, wherein greater clamping forces can be achieved at lower voltages than with conventional non-J-R clamps. Lower voltage input to the ESC typically not only reduces power supply requirements associated with the J-R clamps, but further provides a clamping environment that is potentially less destructive to the wafer and devices formed thereon.
A conventional J-R clamp, for example, comprises a dielectric layer that is slightly conductive, thus generally permitting a thickness of the dielectric layer (e.g., a ceramic) to be much thicker than would be permitted for a “classic” or Coulombic ESC. Such an increase in thickness greatly facilitates the clamp manufacturing process, while also reducing clamp operating voltages. For example the dielectric layer can be used as a base for the formation of positive and negative electrodes by screen printing and firing of a dielectric paste. However, a charge transfer typically resulting from the use of a semiconductor dielectric, for example, can also transmit a charge to the wafer, therein generating residual clamping forces that can result in a delay in releasing the wafer from the clamp. To mitigate the effects of residual clamping forces, A/C clamping voltages utilizing multiple groups of electrodes (e.g., multi-phasing or poly-phasing) can be used. However, such A/C clamping voltages and multiple groups of electrodes typically necessitate that each electrode have its area distributed somewhat evenly across the clamp the resulting electrode structures can be quite complicated because of the design constraints driven by the need to maximize clamping area and force.
One approach to produce such a complicated structure is to break each electrode into multiple individual areas. However, this typically comprises a formation of multiple electrical connections to the various electrode areas, which can be quite cumbersome, thus making such a clamp impractical. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a multiple-electrode clamp that reduces the number of electrical connections to the clamp, wherein reliability is increased, while also reducing production costs.